Various types of promotional or advertising devices are used by realtors, automobile dealers, or other commercial establishments to advertise or promote products or services. While many of the advertising devices are in the form of fixed signs, other advertising devices are adapted to be suspended from a fixed support, so that they can be rotated by the wind or air currents. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 911,991 shows a sign having a pyramidal configuration which is adapted to be suspended from a chandelier or other fixture, and the sides of the pyramidal sign are intended to include graphics or other written material. Similarly, U.S. Pat. Nos. 949,539 and 1,838,230 disclose signs or advertising displays that are formed from folded sheet material and are suspended from a fixed object and are adapted to be rotated by wind currents.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,771 also discloses a hanging sign or advertising display which is produced by folding a blank of sheet material. Similarly, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,392,316 and 4,991,335 also describe generally triangular advertising displays or signs which are formed from folded sheet material and are adapted to be suspended from a fixed object.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,535,844 and 1,635,915 show warning devices formed of interconnected panels bearing graphics or warning signs that are adapted to be suspended from the end of a load or cargo.